


Petusbag

by Keep_Calm_And_Ship_Demumbridge



Series: Harry Potter Crack Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Ship_Demumbridge/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Ship_Demumbridge
Summary: Peter and Remus's bag get funky.





	Petusbag

**Author's Note:**

> I also wrote this on my Wattpad account. This was dedicated by a Wolfstar fanfic in which Peter slept as he held Remus's bag.

Peter could remember the first day he laid eyes upon it. The smooth leather was a rich, dark brown. Looking at it was so hard to resist. He couldn't control his feelings. There was no way anybody would agree with him.

His main concern was how his friends would react when he told him about it. They would probably shun him for having romantic feelings for a bag. They wouldn't understand. This bag wasn't just any bag, it was Remus's school bag. No other bag could compare to this one.

Peter held onto Remus's bag so tightly as he pretended to sleep, that Remus himself couldn't grasp it. After Sirius walked out of the bathroom, he and Remus left Peter and James alone in the room.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," he told Remus's bag. It was a good listener.

He opened his eyes and looked around the room. The television screen that had previously been showing children's movies was now pitch black. If he looked closely enough, he could see his reflection.

Peter sighed and looked down at Remus's bag. He would do anything for it.

He stood up with caution and slowly bent down to grab Remus's bag. He stood back up straight and crept out of the living room with the bag. He tiptoed upstairs and towards the farthest room, James's parents master bedroom. They were out of town for the weekend, so nobody was upstairs, let alone their bedroom.

Peter quietly opened the door and stepped inside, letting a soft cold breeze hit him. He walked forward a bit, turned around, and softly close the door. When he turned back around, he walked towards the ginormous red and black satin bed. He jumped onto it with Remus's bag in his tight grasping hands.

"Four people could sleep here!" he whispered in a surprised tone. He had never seen a bed so big.

He laid down in the middle of the bed and placed Remus's bag to the left of him. He looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Remus's bag resting so peacefully.

"You know what, I'm gonna give you a name. It'll be a great name. It'll be a name as beautiful as you," he muttered softly with a shy smile. "You'll now be known as... Rema."

He smiled mischievously at Rema. He suddenly felt the urge to do something very unholy. He leaned over and placed soft but rough kisses all over Rema. He licked along the handle and across the metal fastener.

He took off his shirt, revealing his slightly but not quite chubby stomach. He then proceeded to unbutton and unzip his pants, revealing his almost erect penis.

He positioned Rema into a better position on the bed and started to hump it. The feeling of its leathery surface was enough for his penis to become fully erect. He softly moaned and slowly stopped humping.

"You look stunning, Rema darling," he muttered to the bag.

He caressed the handle and unfastened the metal fastener. He lifted the flap up and found a cup holder inside.

"You ready for me?" he asked in a deeper and smoother voice.

Peter grabbed Rema by the sides and got off the bed. He put Rema on the edge of the bed while he, on the other hand, stood up in front of it. He angled Rema to where he could insert himself inside. He proceeded to insert his dick into the somewhat tight cup holder.

He thrusted and thrusted, moaning, "Ooohh yeah."

Before he knew it, he was cumming into the cup holder. He slowly guided his dick out of the cup holder and into the free air.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps walking toward the bedroom door. Before he could hide himself, the door opened, revealing the shocked face of his best friend, James Potter.

Peter opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. He didn't know what to say. Luckily, James spoke before he did.

"What did you do?" he asked curiously.

"Well, um, Rema, Remus's bag," Peter stuttered.

"What about Remus's bag?"

Peter sighed. _This man is too oblivious for his own good,_ he thought.

"I had sex with Remus's, uh, bag."

"Oh. Interesting."

 _Here it comes,_ Peter thought. _Here comes the taunting, the lecture, and friendship breakup. I kept this a secret for a while, but now one of my very best friends knows!_

"Can I try?"

Peter's eyeballs practically bulged out. He couldn't believe how his friend was reacting.

Before he could embarrass himself further, he told James, "No! Get your own bag, Jamesy. Rema is mine and will always be mine."

James looked slightly disappointed. Peter looked around the room and behind James to see if anyone was coming. When all he heard was silence, he approached James with caution.

"James, please, _please,_ don't tell anyone about this, especially Remus. I don't want him to lose my trust!" he begged, gripping onto his own legs.

"Mate, I don't see the problem with this. Besides, even if there is a problem, I'm gonna tell them you were doing something inappropriate anyways," James replied with his right hand on Peter's left shoulder.

Peter smiled. He knew James wouldn't exactly reveal his secret. Friends stick by each other, while messing with each other at the same time.


End file.
